


one breath (we might just break it)

by Macremae



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Soft BDSM, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: Hermann likes to take care of Newton.





	one breath (we might just break it)

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly self indulgent and as a raging newt kin I’m so sorry

It was hour forty-two, cup six of Newt’s coffee bender, and Hermann had had enough.

That was a correct statement, in the sense that he had been watching Newt’s eyes droop further and further closed for the past ten minutes, and was currently reaching for his cane and pushing his desk chair aside.

“Newton,” he said gently, putting a hand on Newt’s shoulder. Newt’s head snapped up, and he blinked. 

“Sorry-- what?”

“Newton,” he said again, “you really should get some sleep. You’ve been nodding off again.”

Newt winced. “Shit-- I’m sorry. I’ll get some more coffee--” He started to rise, but Hermann pushed him back down.

“You’ll do no such thing. You’re working yourself far too hard, and you need to rest.”

Newt frowned. “It’s fine, Hermann. I need to get these reports done before Monday, or Jake’ll kick my ass.”

“He’ll do no such thing, and besides, that isn’t for several days.”

“Yeah, but I’ve got a shit ton of other stuff to do,” Newt insisted, dotting an “i” so fiercely that it left a blot. “I appreciate it, I really do, but I’m fine.”

Hermann kept his hand on Newt’s shoulder. “Newton,” he said slowly, “are you really interested in filling out reports? Or are you afraid someone will be upset?”

Newt’s eyes widened, and he burst into a fit of nervous laughter. “What?! Hermann, that-- that’s crazy!”

A frown creased Hermann’s brow. “Working yourself to death will not improve anyone’s opinion of you.”

“I’m not--” Newt sputtered, “I’m not trying to-- I’m fine!”

Hermann moved his hand up from Newt’s shoulder to cup his cheek. Newt’s eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned into the touch. “Newton,” Hermann said, reaching over with his other hand to turn off the desk lamp, “darling. I’m ordering you to go to bed and sleep.”

Newt’s eyes opened, going soft and hooded. He blinked slowly. Then, in a small voice he said, “Okay.”

Hermann turned his head with his hand. “Are you sure? Are you alright with this?”

Newt nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“Alright,” he said lovingly, and reached out a hand, helping Newt out of his chair. They left the lab, hand in hand, walking back to their quarters in silence. Every so often Newt looked around nervously, as if afraid someone would stop them, but Hermann squeezed his hand tightly and kept walking.

Hermann unlocked their door with one hand, pushing it open with his shoulder. He pulled Newt inside, leading him to the bed where Newt sat down, hands in his lap. “Now,” Hermann said, “have you eaten recently?”

Newt looked down at his hands, face turning red. “No.”

“Right,” said Hermann, and opened the drawers by his table to pull out a box of crackers and a bag of fruit jerky. He handed them to Newt, then sat down on the bed, putting a hand on Newt’s knee. “Eat,” he said, “then you can sleep.”

Newt’s eyes had gone soft again, and he opened the bag of jerky, pulling out a few pieces and eating them. Hermann stole a cracker from the box, then shifted his arm to wrap around Newt’s shoulders. Newt scooted closer, leaning into him and tucking his head under his chin. He was like a cuddly space heater, his hair mussed and tickling the bottom of Hermann’s chin. 

Hermann began to rub Newt’s arm, his cold hands beginning to warm. Beside him, Newt toed off his shoes and tucked his legs underneath him.

“Newton,” he said, feeling Newt settle against him, “why did you feel the need to hide from me how you were feeling? You know I only want to take care of you.”

Newt looked away. “I know, I-- I’m sorry…”

“You don’t need to be sorry, darling. I just want you to be able to tell me when something’s wrong. So, if you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you?”

Newt played with the cracker in his hand. “I dunno. I guess… I guess I thought you’d be mad.”

“At myself?

“No, at me!” Newt exclaimed. “I-- I’m such a mess, and I take up so much of your time, and I didn’t-- I didn’t want to bother you again, so I just… didn’t say anything. I thought you wouldn’t notice.”

“Newton…” Hermann pulled him closer. “I always notice. Not only do I care about you, so much that I actively look out for your well being, but we’ve Drifted. I can feel what you feel. Of course I would know you were tired.”

“Oh,” he said quietly. “I didn’t think of that.”

“Well, now you do. And I want you to tell me, I want to know when you’re feeling sad or sick or tired. I enjoy caring for you, love. It makes me happy.”

Newt looked up at him, eyes wide. “You… you actually like it? Taking care of me? Even though it’s…” his gaze dropped, “it’s really hard?”

Hermann smiled. “It’s never hard, Newton. Not when it’s you.” 

Newt finished the bag of jerky and moved on to the crackers, putting them in his mouth first so the crumbs wouldn’t spill everywhere. He used one hand to eat and the other to hold Hermann’s, interlacing their fingers like a tapestry of pale skin. Hermann looked down at their intertwined fingers and blushed.

“You know, Newton,” he said, “I really do want to make you happy. I mean, you were denied so much for so long, I suppose… well, I suppose I feel as if it’s my duty to make it up to you.”

Newt laughed, not humorlessly, but not warmly either. “You know it really isn’t your job to do that.”

“I do know. And I want to anyway. I like it, Newton, I really do. And my greatest wish is simply that you’ll let me.”

Newt stared at him, mind appearing to work beneath his darting eyes. “When you say ‘take care’, do you mean--”

“Yes,” Hermann said, going a little pink, “I do also mean in a sexual way, if that’s something you’d like. But mostly, I’d just like to make you happy.”

He carded his fingers through Newt’s hair, and the other man hummed happily. “Okay,” said Newt, “if it makes you happy.”

They finished the crackers together and set the box aside, stripping down to their drawers and crawling under the blankets. Hermann turned on his heating pad and curled around Newt, wrapping his tiny body in warmth. Newt snuggled up against him, sighing blissfully.

“Hermann,” he said, curling a leg around Hermann’s own, “can you promise me something?”

“Of course, Newton.”

“I know this sounds super hypocritical, but…” Newt swallowed. “Please don’t leave.”

Hermann stroked his hair, using his other hand to hold Newton close. “My sweet Newton,” he said, love in every phrase, “there will never be a day that I want to.”

Newt didn’t know if he believed that the world wouldn’t try to force them apart again, but Hermann had made a promise, so he slept soundly that night.


End file.
